clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The X-Kong
The X-Kong is the A-Kong's X-Antibody. Unfourtunately, it was unleashed while The A-Kong was in his Super-Form, meaning that his X-Antibody is permanently in a Super-Form, albeit having taken all The A-Kong's Dark Energy. Background The A-Kong's X-AntiBody, The X-Kong, (Or, more accurately, HyperKong X) is completely evil, having drawn ALL of The A-Kong's Dark energy out of him. Due to the extremely high amounts of energy transferred to the virus during it emerging from the host, it is no longer completely X-Virus, and has mutated horribly. ---- The A-Kong: (Looks in mirror, sees X on forehead) Aw no. (Transforms into Ultimate A-Kong, fires huge laser at forehead. X starts glowing) Ok. I'm sure that doesn't usually happen when the X-Virus manifests itsel... AAAAAA-CHOO! (Huge blob of glowing goo comes out of The A-Kong's mouth) The X-Kong: (An exact copy of The A-Kong rises from the goo, colours inverted, albeit. The A-Kong: What? Who are you? (Still in super form) The X-Kong: The A-Kong: NO! I AM THE ORIGINAL! (Fires huge laser at X-Antibody. Laser goes through the X version of him, leaving a gaping hole in the copy's stomach. It repairs itself.) The X-Kong: (Aura of NInja Force appears around A-Kong X. Colours of the Aura are still inverted) (Teleports away) VS. The A-Kong The X-Kong is in top of a building, and is firing lasers at innocent townsfolk. The X-Kong: The A-Kong lands on roof of said building. The X-Kong turns around and fires beam of dark aura. The A-Kong fires light aura. The standoff lasts for ages, due to both combatants being evenly matched. Eventually, The A-Kong gets the upper hand, and blasts his evil counterpart. The A-Kong:You give up yet? The X-Kong: (Unable to sit up due to injuries) The A-Kong:(Summons wizard staff) Asversa renova aurum Ninja Force! (Literally meaning: Withdraw the Light NInja Force from my adversary!) (Ninja Force aura disappears from A-Kong X. It is revealed he has eyes like a snake.) The X-Kong: The A-Kong:What?!? The X-Kong: A black fire ignites around The X-Kong. Suddenly, all his feathers turned to scales, and his eyes turned red. His back began to bulge until a pair of scaled wings like those of a dragon burst out. He then grew ridiculously. It looks like the Maledict, only purple, and not quite as powerful. And purple. The dragon rose into the sky and roared, as a gargantuan plume of purple flame erupted from his mouth. The X-Kong: The A-Kong:No, you aint. The X-Kong: The A-Kong:There's still Darktan, and the Maledict. The X-Kong: The X-Kong doesn't notice that a huge cross-dimensional vortex has been opened above him by The A-Kong, using magic. The A-Kong:Then just go into that vortex above you, and you will find them. The X-Kong: Goes into vortex. The A-Kong:Bye... Closes vortex. Trivia *He is PURE EVIL. Though he may not demonstrate it much, he is one of the most evil beings ever to walk the frozen wasteland penguins call home. He is only surpassed in evilness by Darktan and The Maledict. *He is mentally unstable. SERIOUSLY. He believes himself to be the "Ultimate overlord" and the original A-Kong, even going as far as referring to The A-Kong as his "Loathsome Copy" The claims of being the original A-Kong and referring to The A-Kong as his Loathsome Copy contradict each other, thus making The X-Kong insane. *He is in Nightmare's Army See also * Link Category:Characters